almost got caught
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: a dirty little secret between you and lambo


Just think its not mafia world,just a normal life for 15YO lambo o3o

* * *

><p>Lambo was waiting for me in the driveway when I pulled up, I barely had time to kill the car before he opened the door and leaned in for a kiss. His delicate lips grazed mine and his hands ran through my hair. I grabbed my laptop and headed for the house, his grandmother was there to greet me with a plate full of food," Hi ," I tried to sound cheery and energetic.<p>

"Hello (y/n)," she replied as she handed me a plate piled with baked chicken and vegetables.

"Come on baby," I followed Lambo back to his room to eat.

"I missed you," he told me, setting down his plate and putting his arms around me.

"I missed you too, lambo"I held him tightly and kissed his chest, then nuzzled myself under his chin. He stroked my back and sighed.

After we finished dinner, I set up my laptop and put in one of our favorite animes. I stretched out on the bed and he curled up behind me resting his arm on my side. Lambo stroked my side and slid underneath the covers, I joined him and nestled my hips against his. After a few minutes I felt his rapidly growing erection pushing against the soft fabric of my skirt, his hand slid upwards and he began playing with my bra strap. Judging from the size of the hardness I felt against my thighs, I expected him to take me then, just raise my skirt and have his way with me. But he had something slightly more sadistic up his sleeve. His hand slid gently down my skirt and he toyed with the elastic of my panties. I gasped at the chills this sent down my hips and the tingling sensation he had now awakened in me. I felt his hot breath on my neck and right ear, he nipped at my ear lobe and nibbled his way all the way up to it's tip. I gasped and felt myself becoming more and more aroused.

"So you like that eh?" he whispered in my ear, causing a chilly tingling sensation to run through it.

"Oh yes, give me more," I begged, praying that the fingers that were toying with my panties would soon realize how wet I was. Just as I prayed they moved downwards, first finding my clit and circling it. My fingers gripped the sheets and I bit my lip to keep from moaning," Lambo, you aren't afraid of being disturbed?" I asked him, as I jerked myself back to reality enough to know there were other people in the house besides us; thus my reason for being so quiet.

"I'm not worried, they can't see us under here anyways," his breath was on my neck again and his teeth grazed it. As his fingers delved deeper into me, those beautiful teeth sank into the tender flesh of my neck. My eyes rolled back and I couldn't help but whimper. He teased my entrance until my breathing labored, and I was seconds from an orgasm and then move up to my clit and ease me down from it. He continued heightening my pleasure, bringing to the edge of an orgasm and then stopping to tease me further. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever take that beautiful cock of his out of his pants," Is this what you want?" he thrust his hips against my bare ass, driving me crazy.  
>I moaned as his fingers worked themselves in and out fingers left me and at first I thought he was just going to be a tease for awhile, but as suddenly as his fingers left I felt his large erection pressing against me. He slid himself in slowly, letting out a hiss of breath. He began thrusting slowly at first, then picked up speed; I put my face into a pillow to stifle my moans and my heavy breathing. He brought me to four orgasms before I felt him begin to pulse. His teeth sank into my shoulder as he climaxed, and he moaned loudly.<p>

We lay together, still connected, with our arms wrapped tightly around each other whispering softly in the dark. The sound of footsteps came towards our door, and before we could react, his grandmother popped her head inside," Lambo, you and (y/n) want something to eat? Dinner's ready," she asked and then left the room.

"Wow, that was close," Lambo's muscles relaxed, we quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to get dinner.


End file.
